Barney's Let's Listen to the Sounds (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Let's Listen to the Sounds is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Feburary 20, 1994. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids learn all about the sounds that they hear. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *David *Adam *Luci *Tosha *Min *Shawn *Kathy *Michael Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Listen #Lookin' Around the Neighborhood #The Wheels on the Bus #Hurry, Hurry Drive the Firetruck #People Helping Other People #Five Senses Song #The Elephant Song #The Tiger Song #Over in the Meadow #The Frog On the Log #Four Little Butterflies #Listen to the Mocking Bird #The Little Bird #The Airplane Song #SIlly Sounds #I Can Laugh #The Popcorn Song #The Clapping Song #Indoor Outdoor Voices #Listen to the Night Time #Twinkle Little Lighting Bug #Mister Sun #The Marching Song #Listen (Reprise) #Having Fun Song #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice, and 1993-1994 costume. *BJ has his 1994 voice, and 1994 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-11 voice, and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Live! In New York City". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "May I Help You?". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Imagination Island!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Live! In New York City!". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Hoo's In The Forest?". *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" has the same arrangement from "Stop, Look and Be Safe!", with a Barney's Season 3 voice, a Baby Bop's Season 2 vocal, a BJ's 1994/Season 3 voice, Riff's Season 2-11 voice, and a different Season 2 kids vocal. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangement and vocals from "Season 2". *After "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *Another time the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life. *After "Listen", Barney and the kids hear MIchael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes, and soccer ball. *Another time Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives. Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "Listen") *Tosha: That was fun listening to lots of sounds, Barney. *Barney: That's right, Tosha. We can hear lots of kinds of sounds. Listen. *(they listen with their ears, and we can hear Michael's voice is heard) *Michael's voice: Hello! *Kathy: Barney, What's that sound? *Barney: I don't know, Kathy. I wonder who's making that sound. *Michael's voice: Can I play, too? *David: There it is again. *Shawn: It sure is. Do you know who's making that sound? *Barney: Yes I did, Shawn. I think It's coming from over there! Look! Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 2